Adventures of Creature Shepard
The Adventures of Creature Shepard is a series created by Kootra, where he plays through the game franchise, Mass Effect, a RPG set in war-time space. History Kootra started off the series by playing one of his favorite games, Mass Effect. He named his custom Commander Shepard, the main character, Creature Shepard. Once Kootra finished Mass Effect, he started the second one. He planned to get 100% on Mass Effect 2 before the release of Mass Effect 3 in March 2012. Kootra began his Mass Effect 3 playthrough the day of its release and released the final episode on April 4, 2012. Mass Effect went from episodes 1-53, Mass Effect 2 went from 54-173 and Mass Effect 3 lasted 112 episodes. Episodes Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 #The Beginning #JENKINS #Say Goodnight, Manuel #Saren eh? #Beacon cats #Udina is a dumb #KEEEEPERRRS #Quasar #WREX!!! #MLG Garrus #Tali'Zorah nar Cats #Ich Bin ein Spectre #To Noveria! #AdminiSTUPID Anoleis #I WILL DESTROY YOU #I owe you a beer #Rachni Cats #Save Game!!! #Omni-Gel #Geth Cats #Creature Suit #Neutron Purge #Matriarch Benezia #This time, Stay Dead! #Leaving Noveria #Off to save Liara #Camping Geth #Mining Laser #Yellow Frog Krogan #Feros #Sp00n the Varren #MLG Mako #ExoGeni Dumbs #Creepers #Thorian Creature #The Cipher #Virmire #Colossus #Easy there Wrex #Shadow Team #Sneaking In #Sovereign #The Choice #Kaboom #Snide Insinuations #Ilos #Vigil #The Conduit #Zero Gravity #Alllmost there #Final Confrontation #Council Down #From the Wreckage #SHEPARD!!! #Jacob #Miranda #The Illusive Man #Heavy Mechs #Joker's Return #Talking it up #Probing Time!! #Omega #Vorcha #Racist Batarian #Off to the Clinic #Mordin Solus #Batarians Down #Environmental Systems #Tell me, is that an AI? #You're working too hard #Archangel #Stupid Shutters #GARRUS!!! #Kirrahe Tribute #More Talking #Normandy Crash Site #Collecting Dog Tags #Side Mission yay! #Kasumi Goto #The Wards #Disingenuous Assertions #Donovan Hock #Into the Vault #THE Kassa Locust #MLG Kasumi #SHUTTERS!! #M-44 Hammerhead #Vido Santiago #Stupid Blue Suns #Fry, you son of a cat #Downed Freighter #Crazy VI #Glass Mother #Tank Krogans #Legionnaires #Warlord Okeer #Pure Krogan #Enter Grunt #Shuttin down Mech cats #ONE HUNDRED!!! #HAMMERhead time #More Firewalker #Big Shield Thing #Project Overlord #Green Geth? #Sattelite Dish thing #You've gotta be kidding #Ooooo, Lava #Stupid Space Cows #And there's the catch #Off to Atlas Station #Reaper Summoning Button #What the GREEN? #Liberation #The Return #YMIR Mechs #STUPID YMIR MECHS!! #Purgatory #Jack #Warden Kats #Horizon #Collectors #Assuming Direct Control #HUSKS #Failing Again #Praetorian #Ash #Chattin' up the Crew #Side Missions #I REALLY HATE VARREN #Hugo Catsback #Feral Cats #Collector Ship tour #I hate platforms #Anywhere but here! #More Talking about cats #More Blue Suns #MISSILES #Mechs Galore #The Arrival DLC #Rescue Mission #The Artifact #Pyros #Goodbye System! #Helping out Jack #Aresh #KABOOOM #EWWW BUG #Illium #Liara #Tela Vasir #Car Chase! #Shes Wounded #Off to find the Shadow Broker #Lightning Rods #Stepping it down a notch #EWWW YAHG? #Dantius Towers #Thane Krios #Sunny Tuchanka #WREX #The Keystone #Thresher Maw #Weyrloc Clan #Salarians Smithers #Harkin?! #Mouse #Kolyat #Oriana #Samara #Biotic God! #Wow, I am dumb #The Finale Mass Effect 3 #The Return #Little Boy #Mars #Liara #Inside Cat #Trams #Illusive Man! #To The Citadel #Dr. Chakwas #Tabloid Journalism #Specialist Traynor #Exploring the Normandy #Mech Dog #Sparring #Menae #Garrus! #Brute #Primarch Victus #Pow wow #Krogan Female #Major Kirrahe #Project Crucible #Old Friends #Aria #Kelly Chambers #Blasto's Return #Joker and Edi? #War Assets #Eve #Grissom Academy #Jack #David Archer #Aralakh Company #Reaper Rachni #Central Chamber #GRUNT NOO!!! #Meowin' Around #Hehe, Pyjaks #Kalros #Maw Vs. Reaper #Curing the Genophage #Reaper Tech #Eden Prime #Stasis Pod #Defending the Pod #The Prothean #Space Hamster #Citadel in Trouble #Kai Leng #Stupid Phantoms #Rest in peace Thane #Welcome back Ash #More Errands #Cosmic Imperative #CLAYMORE!! #Noveria #Cerberus Abductions #Saving Civies #Bottle Shootin #Dancing Shepard #Jona Sederis #Pulling the Plug #Shepard VI #Son of Victus #Harvester #Jacob #Stupid Dr. Archer #Close Call #Turian Bomb #Victory...at any cost #Chess Game #Investigatin #Ardat-Yakshi Monestary #Banshees #NO Samara #Tattoo Cats #A BABY? #To the Quarians! #Tali #Dreadnought #Legion #Rescue Mission #Jamming Tower #Tali's Land #REAPER AGAIN #Upload the Code Legion #They made their choice #Sloshed #Radioactivity #Shore Leave #Paramour #Thessia #Athame's Temple #The Beacon #Radars #Zaeed #Sanctuary #Spider-Husks #Miranda's Dad #No Deal #Searching and Such #Recovering Assets #Illusive Man's Base #Makeshift Battering Ram #Zettabytes #You're in my Chair #That was for Thane! #To Earth! #Oh hi Cain #Major Coats #Last Talks #The End Category:Series Category:Kootra Category:Solo series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series starting in 2011